Plus obstiné que jamais
by Junkyun
Summary: Les enfants étaient souvent excités de partir en sortie, car c'était un prétexte en or de rater ces quelques minimes heures de cours. Naruto et Sasuke n'échappaient pas à la règle. Voyez comment une merveilleuse et rare aubaine comme celle-ci peut se transformer en un véritable calvaire. OS pour la SasuNaru Day.


**Disclaimer,** c'est important : Tous les personnages appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto, ils ne sont pas à moi... (Naturellement)

Hello ! J'espère tout va bien de votre côté, voilà un OS pour la SasuNaru Day, c'est ma toute première participation et je suis très contente de vous le présenter, car j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Personnellement, cet OS traînait depuis plusieurs mois, oui, je l'avais écrit lors des périodes où je n'avais pas la foi de plancher sur ma fiction, ce n'est pas bien oui je le sais... Mais bon, j'ai dû me motiver pour finir ce petit pavé. Tout d'abord, je l'avais écrit sur papier, mais le retaper sur mon ordi, c'était... Dur. Je pense que ce sera un peu guimauve, m'enfin c'est à vous de voir, chacun à ses degrés de tolérance on va dire x)

Note : Le pairing indiqué est le « Sasu/Naru » mais il n'y en a pas vraiment, c'est-à-dire que nos deux protagonistes sont jeunes et que l'amour n'est pas forcément éloquent !

**Merci à ma conseillère, Myee, et à ma correctrice Jennifer, elles ont fait du super bon boulot !**

Trêve de bla bla, et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Plus obstiné que jamais.<strong>

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour tant convoité, c'était le jour tant attendu, cet après-midi, c'était la sortie de la petite classe de primaire. Oui la fameuse escapade que les élèves attendaient depuis fort longtemps, depuis quelques semaines en l'occurrence. Les enfants avaient environ neuf ans. Tous étaient frétillants, excités de rater quelques heures de cours. C'est vrai, la plupart des enfants n'appréciaient guère l'école, car pour eux, c'était rarement amusant. Donc, une sortie, c'était l'occasion rêvée d'échapper à ces heures de supplice, c'était la bonne aubaine ! C'était toujours le trajet qu'ils appréciaient, se chamaillant entre eux, ça c'était vraiment la belle vie ! Par contre, pour la visite du château – oui, un château, ils étaient moins enthousiastes, car Iruka les avait également sévèrement prévenus que si quiconque faisait une seule bêtise, il passerait un sale quart d'heure. Il fallait se tenir à carreau, c'était plus judicieux, sous peine de récolter une vilaine punition.

Le moment tant attendu arriva, tout le monde était prêt à s'engouffrer dans le véhicule prévu à cet effet. Les accompagnateurs de cette sortie n'étaient autres que Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto et Itachi Uchiha, les trois s'étaient tout de suite désignés avec ardeur, un peu moins pour Itachi, pour accompagner la classe de leurs petits protégés. Itachi avait quinze ans et on ne savait par quel miracle, il avait pu être accompagnateur.

**— ****Tiens ! C'est toi l'autre accompagnateur ? **

**— ****Oui, ravi de vous revoir Kushina. **

**—** **Allons ! Nos familles se connaissent depuis des années, tu peux me tutoyer, depuis le temps que je te le répète, qu'est ce que tu peux être têtu ! Tu ne lâches pas cette mauvaise habitude ! Sinon, tu vas bien ? Et ta mère, elle va venir ? Elle va bien ? **

Kushina avait un débit de parole impressionnant lorsqu'elle le voulait. Itachi y répondit, en essayant de se rappeler de tout ce que demandait la rousse. Et ainsi, c'était parti pour des papotages incessants pour le long de la route. Itachi n'était pas de nature bavarde, mais pas muet non plus, il appréciait tout de même la compagnie de cette pipelette rousse. Normal, si cela avait été le contraire, il serait déjà parti, comme Monsieur Tout-le-Monde. Mais lorsque que Kushina apprit que Mikoto, son amie de toujours, serait de la partie, elle ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer sa joie et son impatience en assaillant Itachi de diverses questions. Il n'était pas sûr de s'en sortir indemne.

Maintenant, le moment de monter dans le car était arrivé, enfin presque. A force les jeunes gens pensaient tous qu'ils allaient moisir sur le bas côté de la route tellement la soit disant préparation était lente, et commencèrent à râler. Les adultes parlaient beaucoup trop à leur goût. Et c'était à eux, les pauvres enfants, qu'on reprochait de bavarder ?! Mais c'était absurde ! Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que la raison de leurs bavardages consistait dans les derniers préparatifs, pour leur sécurité, mais bon passons.

Au tout dernier instant, c'était la phase finale du départ, Iruka décida, pour leur plus grand désespoir, d'attribuer les places dans l'ordre alphabétique. C'était vraiment la dernière chose à faire. Donc on avait, dans la rangée de droite, les premiers de la liste et à gauche, les derniers. Réduisant à néant pour les filles, les chances d'être à côté du cadet des Uchiha. Naruto était l'heureux élu, enfin ça dépendait le point de vue. Ce dernier était un peu réticent d'être à côté de Sasuke, qui au contraire était plutôt content de ne pas être à proximité de ces jeunes gamines effarouchées. Naruto, ce n'était pas le pire voisin que le brun pouvait avoir, non, il l'avait secrètement espéré, secrètement.

Nous arrivons donc à nos deux protagonistes, Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha, rivaux de toujours, qui se retrouvent côte à côte, avec seulement une dizaines de centimètres de terrain neutre qui les séparait. De plus il y en avait pour quelques heures.

Ô monde cruel régit par la satané règle de l'ordre alphabétique. Ils se tenaient face à face devant leur bouille d'enfant de neuf ans, se toisant du regard, personne ne voulait céder « la place ».

**— ****Non, c'est moi qui me met à côté de la fenêtre ! **

**— ****C'est moi, répliqua fermement**, mais calmement le brun.

Les hostilités s'étaient rapidement déclarées, le blond voulait absolument être à côté de la fenêtre, car à côté de la fenêtre, c'était mille fois plus amusant. On pouvait admirer pleins de choses palpitantes, si ce n'est que des voitures, sous une pollution morose. C'était toujours mieux qu'être vers le couloir, car de ce côté il y avait juste le siège de devant que l'on pouvait contempler. Le brun aussi pensait la même chose, il convoitait cette place car il espérait juste être tranquille et non être assailli les regards pleins de niaiseries des personnes du sexe féminin. Quoique pour le sexe masculin, ça ne viendrait que dans quelques années, tout au plus.

Et aussi, ne l'oublions pas, paramètre important, c'était Sasuke Uchiha. Par fierté il n'abandonnerait pour rien au monde son trône pour le blond. Cependant, sous ses airs méprisants envers Naruto, il l'appréciait tout de même secrètement, depuis longtemps, mais bon ce n'était qu'un détail. Au fond, c'était son blond à lui et à lui seul, mais il ne le montrait pas. Fierté Uchiha oblige. On parle de fierté, mais cela produit plus un effet contradictoire dans pensées du jeune Uchiha qu'autre chose.

Ces deux là se chamaillaient depuis leur première rencontre. Pause ... leur première rencontre, c'était lorsqu'ils avaient trois ans, c'était le jour où ils s'étaient disputés pour un ballon, l'ambiance était électrique. Évidemment, ça avait fini en pleurs, mais le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'était que depuis leur bataille féroce, ils ne se sont jamais séparés, même s'ils revendiquaient férocement leur amitié. Ils ne pouvaient littéralement pas se piffrer, mais revenaient toujours l'un vers l'autre, paradoxal non ?

Tandis que l'Uchiha cachait sa tendresse envers l'Uzumaki, ce dernier ne le voyait qu'en tant que rival, et rien d'autre, pour le plus grand désespoir de Sasuke. Néanmoins, il appréciait le brun, un peu, rien qu'un petit peu, et n'était du tout jaloux lorsqu'une fille s'approchait trop près du brun, mais non, voyons, ce serait absurde. Le ton montait de plus en plus, aucun ne voulait céder, sous aucun prétexte. Les élèves déjà installés se tournèrent les uns après les autres, tous curieux de voir le grabuge qui se produisait à l'intérieur du véhicule.

Itachi était en monté en premier, les papiers et l'organisation de la sortie ne l'intéressaient nullement. Les adultes étaient encore à la vérification, ils étaient en avance donc ça ne posait aucun souci, mieux valait prévenir que guérir, mettant les nerfs des petits voyageurs impatients à vif. Donc, Itachi, alerté par des injures qui fusaient de tout les côtés, alla rapidement voir ce qui se passait, et oui, en tant que qu'accompagnateur, pour ne pas dire "surveillant", il devait accomplir son devoir.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur les deux trouble-fête, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un lourd soupir. Il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde que ce seraient Sasuke et Naruto, les fameux trouble-fête. Puis, il s'attela à la tâche de régler ce différent plus que futile à ses yeux, vu qu'il avait compris ce qu'il se passait et vu les circonstances, il n'avait pas besoin de tendre l'oreille bien loin pour entendre leur grossièretés.

**—** **Sasuke et Naruto**... Dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du cadet, **calmez-vous, et sur le champ**, ajouta-t-il.

Les deux jeunes gens, ayant bien capté la voix forte de l'aîné qui leur était si familière, se retournèrent à une vitesse fulgurante. Pour être calmés, ils étaient calmés, cette courte réplique cachait un sous-entendu, que les deux garçons comprenaient aisément. Ils ne voulaient pas périr sous les mains d'Itachi, pas encore, ils était trop jeunes pour mourir et avaient un avenir radieux devant eux ! Outre ce moment de frayeur, les yeux du cadet Uchiha et de l'Uzumaki s'illuminèrent avec une lueur certaine en voyant l'aîné qu'ils adoraient tant, et criaient en cœur : « Itachi ! ». Naruto, le plus rapide, prit la parole :

**—** **T'as pu venir ?!**

**—** **Oui, ils ont finalement accepté**, répondit Itachi, amusé.

**—** **Comment t'as fait pour qu'Iruka-sensei accepte ? **

**—** **C'est un secret**, murmura-t-il, avec un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

Naruto resta septique, mais ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps dessus, sous le regard mauvais du cadet, qui avait visiblement et rapidement perdu son sourire. Il se tourna face à Naruto, avec une mine qui n'affichait plus que colère, avec un soupçon de jalousie, puis, clama fièrement :

**— ****Itachi est mon grand frère, pas le tien ! **

**— ****Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux, c'est mon grand frère aussi ! **

Scientifiquement et biologiquement parlant, non, hein, faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus, mais frère de cœur, oui, volontiers. Naruto, qui, à force de chercher des noises à Sasuke, et inversement, bien sur, s'était inévitablement rapproché d'Itachi, et le considérait comme son grand-frère, car il était enfant unique. Et ce rapprochement irritait souvent le cadet, ce n'était pas juste. Parfois Itachi se liguait avec Naruto contre lui, son bien-aimé petit frère, c'était vraiment ignoble. Sasuke ressentit à plusieurs reprises ce mal-être, plusieurs fois, c'était intolérable.

**—** **Arrêtez de vous chamailler pour des broutilles, et toi Sasuke, laisse la place à Naruto, d'accord ? **

Voyant le regard de son cadet qui n'était pas très emballé par son initiative, Itachi continua sur sa lancée.

**—** **Et en rentrant ce sera toi du côté de la fenêtre**, lâcha finalement Itachi.

**— ****Ah non, je préfère être dans le côté fenêtre en rentrant**, répliqua l'Uzumaki.

L'aîné des Uchiha se tourna vers Sasuke.

**— ****Tu es d'accord, Sasuke ?**

**— ****Hum,** se voulant dire "oui".

**—** **Et bien c'est réglé, maintenant asseyez vous correctement et mettez votre ceinture, on va bientôt se mettre en route. **

Chacun se tournant vers sa place respective dans le plus grand des silences. Sous les yeux ébahis des autres élèves car Sasuke Uchiha n'avait jamais paru aussi expressif à leurs yeux, c'était une grande première ! Mais le concerné se fichait éperdument de ce détail. Il était satisfait, il s'était promis d'avoir cette place à la fenêtre, il l'avait décidé. Il l'avait eue, et il en était très fier, même si au retour, ce sera le tour au blond. L'Uzumaki aussi était satisfait, car comme on le dit, « le meilleur pour la fin ». Ils avaient pour une fois trouvé un terrain d'entente, chose qui n'arrivait que très rarement voire jamais, au grand damne de leurs parents respectifs.

Le trajet se passa sans encombre, Naruto lançait de temps en temps des pics auxquels le brun ne répondait pas, préférant « admirer » le paysage qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le blond n'était pas du tout de cette avis, il adorait embêter le brun, tout le temps, oui, c'était son meilleur ami... Mais non ! Il pensait à n'importe quoi là !

**— ****Qu'est ce qui m'arrive bordel ?!** S'écria-t-il se parlant à lui-même.

Sasuke et lui étaient rivaux, rien que des rivaux, pas plus ! Pas meilleurs amis, voyons, qu'est ce que c'est que ces sornettes ?!

**— ****Naruto ! Surveille ton langage !** Réprimanda Kushina, **je t'ai entendu !**

Effectivement, Kushina n'était pas bien loin et avait visiblement l'oreille fine. Il bredouilla rapidement « O-Oui maman, pardon. », c'était plus raisonnable de sa part que de subir la colère de sa chère et douce mère. Naruto s'enfonça dans son siège, soufflant un « c'est pas vrai » à l'occasion.

Le noiraud, d'une oreille distraite, avait suivi la scène de ménage, ce qui l'avait un peu, un petit peu amusé. C'est vrai quoi, les réactions de son blond étaient toujours amusantes. Lui, qui n'avait pas attrapé les perches que tendait Naruto, décida enfin de lui parler, enfin une ébauche d'un semblant de discussion.

**— ****Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Uzumaki ? Tu parles seul maintenant ?** Dit-il, nonchalant.

**— ****Oh ! Le grand Sasuke Uchiha a daigné me parler ?!** Dit-il sur un ton faussement étonné.

Sasuke se tût. Naruto était fier de lui, il avait réussi à rabattre le caquet de ce satané Uchiha. Se repositionnant sur son siège, arborant maintenant une attitude de vainqueur et , ce moment de gloire ne subsista pas longtemps.

**— ****Bah oui, puisque je t'ai répondu**, lâcha le brun finalement.

Ces paroles avaient pour effet de sortir le jeune blond de son euphorie passagère.

**— ****Tu m'énerves Sas'ke !** Cria-t-il à travers le bus. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Le brun n'en avait cure et vaqua à ses occupations : admirer le paysage. Tous les élèves avaient entendu ce cri, vraiment, personne ne pouvait le rater. Kiba, un autre camarade, aux cheveux châtains, n'avait du coup, pas loupé la réplique du blond et lui lança :

**— ****Hey ! Naruto, calme tes ardeurs concernant ta relation avec Sasuke**, railla-t-il.

**— ****Toi, on ta pas parlé, à ce que je sache !**

**— ****Quoi, répète un peu ! Pour ta gouverne, ****tu**** viens de me parler, idiot !**

**— ****Je vais te ... !**

Ces deux là étaient des bons amis aussi, mais c'était également ambigu, oui. Parfois, ils étaient complètement complices pour bassiner Sasuke avec leur pires farces, mais ils subissaient souvent les conséquences, c'est-à-dire, les colères du cadet Uchiha. Cependant, tout ça valait le coup, car voir Sasuke sous un jour différent que son masque d'impassibilité, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde, pour cela il fallait faire des sacrifices plutôt conséquents, comme mettre en jeu sa propre vie. Tout ça pour dire qu'aujourd'hui Kiba, avait envie de taquiner le blond, pour changer un peu.

Revenons à nos moutons, Naruto était prêt à se lever et filer une bonne droite à Kiba, qui entre nous, l'aurait facilement évité, lorsque Sasuke réceptionna son bras, et le tira d'un coup sec, pour que le blond, que dis-je, son blond soit de nouveau assis à côté de lui.

**— ****Mais qu'est ce que tu- ?**

**— ****Toi, tu restes là et tu ne bouges pas,** ordonna le brun, sur un ton plus que sérieux.

Naruto se laissa faire, subjugué par la réaction anormale de Sasuke, tellement qu'il oublia l'altercation qu'il avait eue avec Kiba. Etait-il jaloux ? Naruto n'était pas dupe au point de ne pas le remarquer ! Mais enfin, ce n'était pas possible. Sasuke Uchiha, jaloux ? Nan, ce n'était pas possible. Ne cherchant pas plus loin, il n'avait pas la foi de cogiter dessus sur le reste du trajet, il obéit.

Un « Naruto » venant de sa mère appuya sa thèse : rester tranquille. De son côté, le brun ne le montrait pas, mais il ruminait sur le fait qu'il avait retenu le Naruto, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. C'est vrai, il avait été pris dans un sentiment de jalousie, or d'habitude il se contrôlait. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était irrésistible. Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors ça y était, il avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions ? Il ne s'attarda pas plus, préférant laisser ça de côté, et bien oui, qu'attendiez vous d'un enfant de neuf ans ? Pour lui, réfléchir aussi intensément, retournant la problématique absolument dans tous les sens, ne servait à rien. Flegmatiquement, ses prunelles se tournèrent vers la vitre, admirant encore et encore et toujours le paysage, inlassablement.

Le reste du trajet était étonnamment calme. Les bambins discutaient chacun dans leur coins sans provoquer une quelconque guérilla. Les mamans papotaient gaiement à propos de tout et n'importe quoi. Itachi, lui, lisait un simple livre. Et Iruka, ajustait encore les préparatifs, tel un bon professeur.

[ ... ]

Enfin arrivés, les jeunes enfants sortaient en trombe, se bousculant les uns les autres. Ils étaient plus excités que jamais, voulant tous se dégourdir les jambes après cette longue et fatigante traversée, humer l'air frais de cet endroit. Le sourire de contentement pour la plupart d'entre eux se peignait sur le visage.

Iruka faisait l'appel une dernière fois. Une fois fait, ils se dirigèrent avec entrain vers la grande allée du château. On était en automne, les arbres qui bordaient le chemin avaient pris les belles couleurs chaudes de cette saison, pourtant synonyme de déchéance. Une fois devant l'entrée imposante du monument, tous étaient émerveillés de cet immense bâtiment. De magnifiques sculptures ornaient la façade de pierre, toutes méticuleusement taillées. Les lucarnes elles-mêmes étaient devenues des œuvres d'arts, leur matériau, l'allure, tout était magnifiquement bien conçu. Le jardin était aussi spectaculaire. Les haies étaient parfaitement taillées, représentant divers animaux, sous les yeux ébahis de certains enfants, ennuyés ou encore émerveillés des autres. Un petit labyrinthe se trouvait aussi dans ce lieu majestueux, un lac surplombait le tout. On pouvait aussi voir l'ampleur de la bâtisse qui comptait jusqu'à deux cents pièces.

Une fois à l'accueil, les choses allaient véritablement commencer, faisait désespérer certains qui savaient pertinemment, du haut de leurs neuf ans, que les visites au château pouvaient vraiment être un moment de supplice. Le guide arriva, sous l'œil désintéressé des enfants.

La visite démarra, tous avançaient d'un pas lent et lourd, n'étant pas du tout pressés, sous le regard désespéré de leur professeur. Passant par la petite chapelle, à la longue et somptueuse galerie, mais aussi par les appartements des grands seigneurs ayant précédemment vécu dans ces lieux hautement gardés et prestigieux.

Naruto en avait marre de ce guide qui parlait beaucoup trop à son goût. Il regarda autour de lui, les autres élèves étaient beaucoup trop ennuyés pour se chamailler pour quoi que ce soit. Kushina et Mikoto commençaient aussi à décrocher, certes c'étaient des adultes. Elles devaient montrer l'exemple aux enfants, mais l'ennui semblait fermement les gagner. Dans cette situation désespérée, on ne pouvait pas vraiment lutter contre un ennemi pareil. Itachi, lui, était bien le seul à suivre, absorbé dans les déblatérations de ce satané guide. Le blond aurait bien aimé qu'il ferme sa grosse boîte à camembert. Son regard dévia inconsciemment et inévitablement sur Sasuke, qui lui gardait son masque d'impassibilité, par excellence. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir, en fin de compte, qu'elle plaie cette sortie !

Le blondinet, étant perdu dans ses pensées, sa mère vint le sortir de sa torpeur sous le regard amusé de Mikoto.

**—** **Allons mon chéri, fait plus attention, tu risques de te perdre sinon, on va aller dans une autre salle**, dit Kushina, sur un ton plus doux que d'habitude, l'ennui avait fait effet.

**—** **Mais maman ! Elle est trop nulle cette sortie, toi aussi tu t'ennuies, avoue !** S'apitoya le blond.

Il s'arrêta, se figeant dans son élan, comprenant la bourde qu'il venait de faire. Il allait encore se faire réprimander par son impolitesse.

**—** **Chut Naruto ! Ne sois pas aussi impoli. **

Et voilà, qu'est-ce qu'il disait. C'était prévisible.

**—** **Mais tu as raison, je m'ennuie aussi,** soupira Kushina.

Mère et fils s'offrirent un sourire complice. Sa mère était finalement bien imprévisible, comme tous les Uzumaki dignes de nom. Sasuke qui avait, comme de par hasard, assisté à toute la scène, ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un air moqueur, du bout des lèvres, vis-à-vis du blond. Oh oui, ces satanés sourires moqueurs qui avaient le don de vous sortir de vos gonds, dont le brun avait le secret. Le concerné le remarqua et lui tira la langue. Sasuke le cachait mais il était attendri par les mimiques de son blond, ah non, du blond, tout court.

À présent, c'était le tour de Sasuke de se faire de sa torpeur par sa chère maman.

**— ****Sasuke ? Ça ne va pas ? **

**—** **Rien, maman**, dit-il avec un simple sourire.

Avec sa mère il enlevait l'option « masque d'indifférence ». Attendrie par le sourire de son fils, qui était, à son désarroi, rare. Elle lui offrit en retour un léger baiser sur son front, avec un sourire rempli d'amour maternel. Ce qui fit rougir de gêne le jeune Uchiha. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il en avait honte des marques d'affections de sa mère, au contraire, au fond de lui, ce n'était pas désagréable de se faire chouchouter et se faire câliner par sa mère. Non, le problème, c'était que cette marque d'affection s'était faite en public, et ça, le grand Sasuke Uchiha n'en n'avait pas l'habitude. Et bien oui, Sasuke Uchiha restait fatalement Sasuke Uchiha.

De son côté, Naruto, à son tour, n'avait pas raté une miette de la scène qui s'était produite devant ses yeux. Il se pinça le bras discrètement pour voir s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il essaya de capter l'attention du brun, ce qui fut accompli à une vitesse fulgurante qui impressionna le blond. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour lui lancer un regard plein de sous-entendus et un sourire particulièrement niais. Sasuke ayant parfaitement tout compris, feinta l'ignorance.

**—** **Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu souris tout seul ?** Dit Sasuke, sarcastique.

Le destinataire se mordit la lèvre, dit donc ! Coriace le Sasuke. Enfin, c'était normal, car c'était son rival, il devait être à la même hauteur que Naruto, voyons ! Ce dernier tiqua, lâchant un faible. « Bien joué, Uchiha », pour le bonheur des oreilles du brun, qui arborait un sourire encore plus moqueur. Il était décidément maître dans ce domaine.

**—** **Les enfants dépêchez vous !** Rappela Kushina.

Les deux bambins s'empressèrent de rejoindre le reste du groupe. Mikoto, pour raviver les troupes, lança :

**— ****On se dirige vers la « salle des gardes », vous savez, où sont exposées les armures des chevaliers. **

Leurs yeux s'illuminèrent, un peu moins pour Sasuke, mais c'était déjà bien, on pouvait se contenter de ça venant de lui.

**—** **Allez, viens Sasuke, on y va**, s'exclama le blond, qui avait retrouvé toute son énergie.

Suite à ces paroles et oubliant un instant leur rivalité, il attrapa la main de Sasuke, l'entraînant à sa suite. Ce dernier était amusé par la spontanéité de blond.

**—** **Doucement !** S'offusqua le brun.

Ils partirent plus vite que l'éclair vers le reste de la classe, qui visiblement était bien plus vive que tout à l'heure. Les deux mamans se sourirent.

**— ****Il ne sont pas adorables tout les deux ? **

**—** **Oui, pour une fois que cela ne se termine pas en bagarre**, s'amusa Mikoto.

C'est sur ces belles paroles qu'elle se dirigèrent vers cette fameuse salle. Effectivement, la pièce regorgeait d'anciennes armures, épées, rondaches, hallebardes. Les enfants étaient subjugués. Certains, se mettaient en scène dans des aventures légendaires, où créatures légendaires régnaient. Ah ! L'imagination débordante des enfants, c'était beau, un vrai petit bijou !

Pour leur plus grand accablement, ils devaient continuer la visite, et oui les bonnes choses ne duraient pas indéfiniment. L'amusement était de courte durée, tous soupiraient de fatigue et de déception, le temps passait décidément trop vite. La suite des hostilités allait être un vrai calvaire, la visite passait inévitablement par les tableaux, portraits, de grands seigneurs... Itachi était très intéressé par toute cette horrible et ennuyante mascarade, sous l'œil admiratif et étonné de son cadet. Comment pouvait-il supporter tout cela ? Se demanda-t-il.

[ ... ]

Des tableaux, des tableaux, et encore des tableaux, mais cette galerie n'en finissait pas, bon sang ! Naruto avait décroché depuis fort longtemps déjà, il en avait marre, vraiment marre, il voulait juste s'amuser. Pour lui, c'était but même de cette escapade, qui était devenue maintenant un vrai cauchemar. Une idée germa soudain dans sa petite tête, il voulait jouer, alors il jouerait, quoi qu'il advienne. C'était son cri de guerre du moment. Le blond se rapprocha doucement de Sasuke, puis le tira vers l'arrière à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes. Sasuke, bien que surpris, se ressaisit bien vite. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du blondinet ? Il n'aillait pas tarder à le savoir.

**— ****Hey, Sas'ke, je m'ennuie**, dit Naruto avec plein d'entrain. C'était plutôt contradictoire car il avait bel et bien dit qu'il s'ennuyait.

**— ****Et ?** répliqua-t-il, placidement, encore plus que d'habitude car Sasuke aussi s'ennuyait ferme.

**— ****T'es bête ou quoi ? Devine !** S'impatienta le blond.

Sasuke tiqua sur le « T'es bête ou quoi ? » Bien sur qu'il n'était pas bête, il n'avait juste pas envie de se fatiguer à entrer dans le jeu de blond, voilà tout. Il n'en prit pas plus compte, au fond de lui il voulait savoir ce que mijotait le blond, ce dernier avait piqué sa curiosité. En temps normal il aurait renvoyé le blond à sa place avec l'une des ses fameuses répliques digne d'un Uchiha. Mais en ce moment même, il s'ennuyait terriblement, donc il fera une exception aujourd'hui.

**— ****Crache le morceau, ça sera beaucoup plus rapide.**

**— ****T'as toujours le don de gâcher mes moments de gloire !**

Le noiraud, réprima un rire, puis moqueur :

**— ****Quels moments de gloire ? Y'en a pas.**

**— ****Tait-toi bon sang ! Détourne pas la discussion !**

Le brun soupira d'agacement, puis sérieux :

**— ****Bon, accouche qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**— ****Tu es vraiment chiant quand tu veux tu le sais ça ? Non, en fait tu l'es constamment**, s'indigna-t-il.

**— ****A-ccou-che, répliqua Sasuke, au bord de la crise de nerfs.**

Le blond s'exécuta, non de bonne grâce. Il lui avait fichu en l'air sa mise en scène, non mais !

**— ****Viens, on retourne dans la salles où y'avait des armures, c'était marrant là-bas !**

Sasuke assimila ses paroles, et le regarda, étonné, mais se reprit bien vite et se commença à peser le pour et le contre, attendez ! Mais quel « pour et le contre » ?! Bien sur que c'était « contre » ! S'il laissait le blond faire ce qu'il voulait, ils couraient à la catastrophe ! Il pouvait parier sur n'importe quoi, même sur sa vie, qu'ils finiraient par se perdre et ils seraient condamnés à subir une punition à vie, enfin si on les retrouvait. Le brun soupira lourdement avant de déclarer :

**— ****T'as perdu la tête ? Si on se fait prendre, je ne donne pas cher notre peau, non, de ****ta**** peau que l'on soit bien clairs.**

**— ****Alors, t'as peur Sas'ke **? Dit le blond sur un ton espiègle, avec en prime, un regard parfaitement moqueur, qui n'égalait pas celui de Sasuke, évidemment.

La fierté du brun venait de se prendre un sale coup, il devait à ton prix éradiquer cette tâche qui souillait son précieux amour-propre.

**— ****Tu n'es qu'un peureux !** S'amusa Naruto.

Le blond réitéra plusieurs fois cette phrase, ravi de voir son ami irrité. Il savait que dans peu de temps, le brun allait craquer, c'était son point faible et il n'hésitait pas en en user.

**— ****D'accord, on y va !** Dit-il acerbe.

Il n'en revenait pas d'être tombé lamentablement dans le piège tendu par Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être manipulateur des fois, ce satané blondinet ! Sasuke tiqua éloquemment suite à cette misérable pensée. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, Sasuke avait accepté de partir avec son blond seulement pour sauver sa fierté, juste sa fierté et non pour avoir son blond pour lui et lui tout seul, pas le moins du monde voyons ! S'assurant que personne ne les regardait, les deux enfants s'effacèrent à pas de loup. Arrivés au bout du couloir, ils se trouvaient face un carrefour, en proie à un dilemme.

**— ****Dis Sasuke, tu sais où se trouve la salle ?** Dit-il, gêné, ayant perdu toute once de confiance.

**—** **Oui, c'est à droite.**

**— ****Non, je pense que c'est à gauche !**

**— ****A droite, je te dis !**

**— ****A gauche !**

**— ****Non.**

**— ****Si !**

Cette joute verbale était lamentable, et elle pouvait malheureusement durer plusieurs heures. Sasuke arrêta ce jeu parfaitement débile et manqua d'étriper le blond, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être buté celui-là ! Il décida, non de bonne grâce, de suivre Naruto. Ils allèrent donc à gauche. Tant pis, il ne voulait plus s'attarder sur ce sujet complètement stupide.

Ils vagabondaient dans les couloirs, l'un d'une façon nonchalante et l'autre avec un enthousiasme certaine. Il y avait des galeries des plus simples aux plus sophistiquées, des décorations les plus somptueuses les unes que les autres. Cependant les deux jeunes gens n'avaient cure de tout ça, ce n'était qu'un décor de fond. Tous ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était de retrouver la salle avec des armures ! Des tas et des tas d'armures ! Mais plus ils s'engouffraient dans les vastes cavités du château, plus leur chance de trouver cette stupide salle s'amenuisait. De même, s'ils voulaient rebrousser chemin, cela semblait peine perdue. Ils prenaient à gauche, à droite, encore à droite, laissant place à la chance qui dictait leur pas, ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de procéder, pas du tout.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, ils étaient de plus en plus paniqués, ils ne trouvaient désespérément pas cette maudite pièce. L'angoisse les gagnait, c'est vrai, se perdre dans un château maintenant désert, rien de plus rassurant !

Naruto commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, il en avait assez et était fatigué, ses pas devenaient lourds. Il n'avait plus aucune volonté de continuer, ses jambes avançaient par automatisme. Reprenant ses esprits, il s'arrêta, Sasuke, le voyant, se stoppa également.

— **Sask'e ! Je suis fatigué, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? **

Le brun était au bord de la crise de nerfs, il regrettait amèrement d'avoir laissé sa fierté parler au lieu de sa raison. Il se maudissait de toutes ses forces d'avoir suivi Naruto, stupide fierté ! Il soupira d'un ton incroyablement las, et ne put s'empêcher, pour calmer sa frustration :

— **Idiot ! On est perdus maintenant,** dit-il visiblement énervé.

L'idiot en question ne répondit pas à cette provocation, exténué, et s'avachit sur le sol dur et froid. Sasuke décida d'en faire autant et se positionna à droite de Naruto, mais pas trop près tout de même ! Le couloir où ils avaient atterris était sombre, incroyablement sombre. La température était formidablement glaciale, même leur manteau ne suffisait plus. Ils sentaient de temps en temps des brises de vent dures et glaciales, leur rappant douloureusement la peau déjà bien agressée par le froid qui régnait en maître. L'humidité était aussi malheureusement très présente, créant une atmosphère pesante à souhait. Les murs semblaient être collants, leur environnement tout entier avait l'air d'être contre eux.

— **Sasuke, j'ai froid...** gémit Naruto.

— **Moi... Moi aussi**, murmura-t-il, Sasuke aurait aimé répondre le plus dignement qu'il put, mais il avait du mal avec une fatigue qui se faisait sentir.

Tout les deux étaient à bout de forces, leurs muscles étaient endoloris et refusaient d'obéir à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Il faisait terriblement froid, la température chutait à vue d'oeil, leur inactivité corporelle accélérait ce processus infernal.

— **Sasuke ?** Geignit Naruto.

— **Hm ? **

— **Ça va ? **

Sasuke s'attendait ce que le blond sorte de sa cavité buccale, une de ses idioties, mais au lieu de ça, ce dernier lui posa une simple question, il en était étonné. Depuis quand Naruto Uzumaki, se préoccupait de son état ? C'était peut-être le froid qui avait glacé le cerveau du blondinet, le rendant inapte à réfléchir correctement, oui, oui ça devait être forcément ça. Sasuke resta perplexe, lorsqu'à nouveau, la voix faible de Naruto trancha de nouveau le silence.

— **Sas'ke, tu m'entends ? T'es mort ? **

C'était quoi cette question ?! Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas mort, enfin pas encore, il répondit quasiment sur le coup.

— **Bien sur que je suis vivant !**

— **C'est bon, je m'inquiétais juste pour toi !**

Cette phrase, Sasuke aurait voulu l'entendre indéfiniment ! Le blond, en l'occurrence, son blond, s'inquiétait pour lui ! Gardant, bien sûr, contenance, il répondit.

**—** **J'aurais jamais cru que tu me poserais un jour cette question,** dit-il moqueur.

— **Même dans une telle situation, tu ne changes pas, tu sais que t'es lourd ? **

Sasuke réprima un rire, Naruto continua sur sa lancée :

— **Tu crois qu'on va mourir ici ?**

— **Raconte pas n'importe quoi. **

La peur et l'inquiétude de croupir dans ce coin pour toujours les gagnaient peu à peu. Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient dans cet endroit devenu plus que lugubre à leurs yeux. Ils n'avaient plus la notion du temps. Sasuke se demanda ce qu'ils allaient faire pour se sortir de là, il devait rapidement trouver une idée. Se remettre à vagabonder et errer dans les couloirs pour tourner en rond pendant des heures encore ? Sûrement pas ! Autant rester ici, c'était plus prudent. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Le sommeil commençait à mettre son grain de sel, ce qui irrita Sasuke. Il n'arrivait pas à lutter contre cet ennemi invisible qui vous consumait lentement, qui pouvait vous prendre au dépourvu et vous attaquer à tout moment. Et les autres, que faisaient-ils ? S'étaient-ils aperçus de leur absence ? On ne pouvait pas ne pas s'apercevoir de l'absence de Sasuke Uchiha, voyons ! C'était prohibé ! Enfin, le cadet Uchiha espérait que, pour une fois, cette théorie était bonne. En temps normal, il aurait voulu qu'elle soit fausse, la raison était qu'il en avait marre que toutes ces filles viennent l'accoster pour parler dans le vide. A son grand désespoir, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, il pouvait juste espérer que les autres les retrouvent et vite. A cette pensée, il tiqua, cette situation l'embêtait plus que fortement car il ne contrôlait plus rien, il était au pied du mur. De plus, sentir cette sensation de dépendre de quelqu'un était contre ses principes, il était frustré, vraiment frustré.

Sasuke mit enfin sa fierté de côté avant de porter son attention sur Naruto, non parce qu'il s'inquiétait loin de là, mais parce qu'il était malgré lui curieux, voilà tout, rien de plus. Mais en voyant Naruto, il oublia très vite son excuse parfaitement bidon. Ce dernier était haletant et maintenant complètement dénué de tout énergie. Sasuke sauta littéralement sur le corps frêle presque inerte qui gisait sur le sol dur et froid. Il posa sa main pâle sur le front de Naruto, et c'est avec stupeur qu'il conclût que son ami avait de la fièvre, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Pourquoi cela arrivait maintenant ? D'habitude Naruto était toujours en forme et Sasuke l'avait rarement vu malade.

Par réflexe, mauvais à l'occurrence, il secoua Naruto pour le sortir de sa torpeur et au passage tant qu'à faire, son état.

— **Naruto ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ?** s'exclama Sasuke, inquiet mais ne voulant toujours pas l'admettre, malgré le fait qu'il avait élevé la voix.

Bien sur que Naruto n'allait pas bien, il avait de la fièvre, il était proche de l'agonie, pour ne pas exagérer ! Le noiraud se blâma d'avoir posé une question aussi stupide, il perdait visiblement son sang-froid. Un peu dans les vapes, mais avec une once encore de concentration, Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire. Il fallait bien l'admettre, Sasuke était vraiment drôle à voir, ce spectacle était rare. Naruto aurait voulu pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin, en prenant l'Uchiha, perdant son habituel sang-froid, en photo, oui, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde. Même cela signifiait qu'il prenait le risque de se faire décapiter par les mains du brun, au moins il mourrait sans regrets, c'est ce qui importait.

Naruto se calma, Sasuke l'avait même appelé par son prénom, synonyme que ce dernier était vraiment sérieux. Le blond sourit à cette idée, ce n'était pas pour rien que Sasuke était son rival et son... Meilleur ami attitré. Au risque de périr sur le champ, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une réplique, juste pour taquiner le brun qui se morfondait toujours.

— **Il faut que je sois malade, donc entre nous, à moitié mort, pour que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? **

— **Il faut croire que oui.** Sasuke n'en démordait pas face à Naruto, bah oui, ce serait indigne de lui de laisser passer ça, voyons.

— **Tu m'énerves Sasuke, tu m'énerves,** murmura Naruto, qui en temps normal, aurait littéralement crié dans les oreilles du brun.

— **Je sais, idiot, je sais**.

Après un petit moment de silence, Naruto choisit de répondre.

— **Mais même si tu m'énerves, tu restes mon meilleur ami.**

La fin était presque inaudible, mais pas pour Sasuke, vu ce qu'il vennait d'entendre, il n'en avait pas l'intérêt. Il était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de heureux, heureux que Naruto le considérait vraiment comme étant son meilleur ami. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cet idiot de Naruto avait pensé à leur relation. Lui qui semblait être un parfait naïf, les apparences étaient bien trompeuses, oui, c'était bien vrai. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Naruto se livrait ainsi à lui, ayant souvent l'air enjoué et doté d'une grande joie de vivre, mais accordant cependant une grande importance à sa fierté, notamment face à Sasuke.

Baigné dans son euphorie, Sasuke fut soudain sorti de ce cocon qu'il venait de créer, par Naruto qui était pris d'une violente toux, ce qui, visiblement, lui lacérait la gorge, sous le regard paniqué mais toujours pas assumé du brun.

— **Naruto ?! Ça va ?**

Mais bien sur que non il n'allait pas bien ! Quel idiot ! C'était quoi cette question ? Encore ?! C'était complètement débile comme question ! Bon sang, le froid avait gelé ses neurones ou quoi ? C'est la deuxième fois qu'il se surprenait de poser une question aussi stupide.

La toux se dura encore quelques instants, sous le regard impuissant du brun, il perdant peu à peu son calme, et ceci n'était qu'un euphémisme. Dans ces conditions, la fièvre de Naruto était fatalement plus présente, elle augmentait de plus en plus pour le plus grand désespoir du brun, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire ?

— **Sasuke... J'ai froid, et sommeil...**

Après ces paroles, le brun avait le coeur serré de voir son ami dans ce piteux état. Lui qui avait en temps normal tant d'énergie à revendre était à présent si vulnérable, tout ça était bien paradoxal. Sans plus réfléchir, c'était pourtant contraire à ses habitudes, lui qui calculait tout, il décida pour une fois d'écouter ce que son instinct lui dictait et enveloppa Naruto dans ses bras, sans doute dans l'espoir de le réchauffer. C'était impulsif. Tant pis pour sa fierté, il la regagnerait bien vite, il avait mieux à faire pour l'instant. Sasuke ne ressentait pas de la gêne, ce qui le surprit, lui qui n'est pas très friand de ce genre de choses. Il avait l'habitude de penser que ces gestes étaient niais, futiles, une perte de temps. Au contraire, il se sentait bizarrement bien, ce qui l'étonna. Décidément cette journée était pleine de surprises pour lui. Il entendait maintenant la respiration un peu plus calme et régulière du blond, ce qui le rassura.

Les minutes passèrent, Sasuke bataillait avec le sommeil non sans peine, aux côtés du blond. Cette source de chaleur l'apaisait. Il continua à veiller sur Naruto pendant un bon bout de temps, ce dernier s'était déjà endormi, le visage paisible. A cette vision, Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire, amusé par la mimique du blond. N'en pouvant plus, il se laissa tomber dans limbes du pays des songes, toujours avec un sourire, faible mais venant de lui c'était déjà un exploit !

[ ... ]

Sasuke entendit un brouhaha aux alentours, le froid étant toujours là, ainsi qu'une voix qui lui paraissait familière, en l'occurrence celle de sa mère. Mais il était trop épuisé et n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'expliquer devant sa génitrice encore moins devant le regard lourd de sous-entendus de son frère. Non pas maintenant, pas encore. Il ne savait pas ô combien de temps il était resté dans ce couloir depuis qu'il s'était endormi. Il prit l'option qui lui paraissait la plus simple à ce moment là : Retourner dans le pays des songes, et cette fois-ci pour de bon, resserrant inconsciemment son étreinte sur Naruto de ses bras, se voulant être protecteur - et possessif.

[ ... ]

Il se réveilla, lentement, ses yeux d'encre papillonnèrent, cherchant une quelconque source de lumière. Il se frotta les yeux d'une façon nonchalante pour mieux voir dans cette obscurité dévorante. Un fin faisceau de lumière traversa la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, venant du corridor. Aisément, il reconnu cet endroit familier, sa chambre, tout simplement. Les problématiques fusaient immédiatement. Quelle heure était-il ? Il faisait encore nuit noire, il s'était donc réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Il en déduisit qu'on les avaient retrouvés dans un endroit du château, endormis. A cette pensée, il fut immédiatement rassuré, on les avaient retrouvés et en un seul morceau. Cette partie du château qui, quelque heures auparavant, lui semblait lugubre, était soudain devenu un endroit mémorable où il avait passé un - super - bon moment avec Naruto, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Sasuke soupira de fatigue, mais aussi d'apaisement. Cependant, le plus dur était à venir : affronter les parents – et son frère. Quelle misère... se dit-il. Il se rallongea, n'ayant ni l'envie ni le courage de sortir et se faire réprimander. Il en était pas encore apte à subir une quelconque remontrance.

—**Hum, Sasuke ?** Murmura une petite voix à sa gauche.

Le brun n'avait pas rêvé, prenant une grande inspiration pour remettre ses idées en place, il avait effectivement bien entendu la voix de Naruto, qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire. Mais n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, il alluma la petite lampe de chevet sans difficulté malgré la pénombre, pour y voir plus clair et confirmer ses hypothèses.

Et effectivement, une tignasse blonde dépassait de l'épaisse couverture. Sasuke était ce que l'on pouvait dire de surpris. Il se sentait heureux mais reprit immédiatement une allure qui lui était propre. Par la suite, il se souvînt que le blond était fiévreux et soupira une nouvelle fois, rassuré. Naruto dormait paisiblement et à poings fermés. Sasuke le contempla. Se rendant compte de ce comportement stupide, il appela et secoua sans vergogne l'Uzumaki, certainement dans l'idée de le réveiller. Mais il fit attention de ne pas parler d'une voix forte, sous peine d'alerter ses parents de son réveil, ce qu'il ne désirait nullement.

— **Naruto ? Réveille-toi !**

Sasuke Uchiha n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait qualifier de doux, pas vraiment non. Le blond ne bougea pas, encore ancré dans un profond sommeil.

Dans une moue boudeuse, la réaction de Sasuke ne se fit pas attendre. Il était – encore -attendri du spectacle qui se présentait sous ses yeux, le blond était tout à fait adorable. Le brun rougit à cette pensée, qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait, bordel ? Le froid avait donc vraiment altéré son cerveau à ce point ? Il chassa ses pensées qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, et inappropriées pour une personne de sa trempe, il restait définitivement égal à lui même. Naruto et lui étaient rivaux.

« _Mais tu restes mon meilleur ami_ »

Bon sang ! Pourquoi cette phrase lui revenait ? Il avait beau réprimer toute forme de pensée « niaise », il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

— **Idiot, toi aussi, tu es mon meilleur ami,** chuchota Sasuke, c'était plus une phrase pour lui-même que pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Un sourire se peignit sur le visage du blond, à croire qu'il avait entendu les paroles inavouées de Sasuke.

[ ... ]

— **Alors ?! Quels sont vos explications ? **

La voix de Kushina tonna dans tout la pièce. Les deux garçons étaient dans une bien fâcheuse position, debout, la tête baisée en signe d'une parfaite soumission. Face au deux énergumènes, les deux mères lancèrent un regard plus que mauvais à leurs chers enfants. Le soleil s'était levé il y a bien longtemps déjà, la confrontation était inévitable, ils ne pouvaient pas trainasser dans le lit indéfiniment. Quoiqu'ils auraient pris cette solution sans hésiter, si cela avait été possible bien sûr. Naruto suait à gosses. Sasuke, lui, gardait tant bien que mal son légendaire masque d'impassibilité, non sans peine.

Le blond se sentait terriblement mal, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire ? En y réfléchissant, tout était belle et bien de sa faute, à lui et à lui seul. C'était lui qui avait eu cette mauvaise idée de quitter le groupe. C'était lui seul qui avait pondu un plan aussi foireux. C'était lui qui avait voulu jouer les malins. Il n'avait pas réfléchit au dommages collatéraux, et le résultat s'en faisait ressentir. Après mûre réflexion, il choisit, tel un héros, de dire la vérité. Son plan tomba à l'eau car Sasuke le devança.

— **C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui ais poussé Naruto à me suivre, je l'ai induit en erreur, et ais commis l'irréparable... Je... Je suis désolé. **

Un Uchiha avait beaucoup du mal à s'excuser, c'était l'un des rares domaines où il n'excellait pas. Naruto félicita intérieurement Sasuke, il avait ce qu'on appelait l'art de la rhétorique. C'était belles et bien des excuses, mais bizarrement, sortant de la bouche de Sasuke, cela puait l'ironie, c'était paradoxal et cela rendait ces quelques paroles complètement fausses. Naruto se reprit, se stoppant dans sa réflexion intense.

— **Sas'ke ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!** S'exclama le blond, dans une certaine conviction de reporter toute la responsabilité sur lui.

— **Tais toi, j'te sauve la mise rien de plus, crétin. **

Naruto se vexa pour le « crétin ».

— **Pourquoi t'as dit ça ? C'est ma faute pas la tienne, t'es bouché où quoi ?!**

Le brun tiqua, mais quel ingrat celui là ! Lui, il le sauve d'une mort certaine, et cet idiot de blond ne fait rien de mieux de l'enfoncer dans la perte de sa fierté. Lui, qui s'était donné tellement de mal pour articuler cet quelques mots qu'il cru ne jamais prononcer de sa vie. Naruto avait mis les pieds dans plat, c'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi lui ? Sasuke Uchiha le défendait, pourquoi ? Ça ne le ressemblait pas, mais pourtant il ne regrettait pas d'avoir - tenté - d'endosser toutes les responsabilités. Il l'avait fait sans raison apparente. C'était la faute du blond, ses paroles l'avaient touché, lui qui était de nature renfermée.

Soit, de toute façon ce qui est fait, est fait, on ne peut retourner en arrière, le blond lui revaudrait ça de toute façon, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il en était sûr. Pour répondre à la question du blond, Sasuke lâcha finalement, laissant ses insultes finement trouvées de côté, oui, lui aussi était capable de toucher les gens avec ses paroles.

**— ****T'es mon meilleur ami, non ? Espèce d'idiot... **

Sasuke avait un ton neutre et dans le fond sincère. Cependant, il ne pu lâcher une petite insulte pour agrémenter la fin, et bien oui, il pouvait être gentil, mais pas à un point extrême, fallait pas trop rêver.

Naruto sentit ses joues s'échauffer et prendre une jolie teinte rouge pivoine. Il maudit ce réflexe, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! Il s'attendait tout, sauf à ça à vrai dire. Le visage du blondinet auparavant stupéfait, s'était transformé en un sourire plus qu'éclatant, c'était le candidat parfait pour jouer dans l'une de ces publicités pour dentifrice.

**—** **T'es vraiment stupide Sasuke,** marmonna le blond, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

Le brun ne releva pas la petite insulte que Naruto avait osé émettre, contre lui, Sasuke Uchiha. Il savait que le blond était gêné, et quand un Naruto était gêné, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'ajouter une petite touche personnelle, qui pouvait virer sur une insulte. Oui, Sasuke le savait tout ça. Au fond il connaissait bien son blondinet, mais ne l'avouerait jamais, foutue fierté.

De leur côté, les deux mamans n'étaient pas entièrement impassibles, ayant assisté à cette petite scène de ménage : elle étaient attendries. Elles le savaient, le spectacle qui se présentait maintenant était bien rare. Mikoto, avec un tempérament plus doux, choisit de débloquer cette situation qui devenait visiblement gênante.

— **Alors, et si vous nous racontiez ce qui c'est passé, dans les moindres détails, et de A à Z.** Elle accentua la fin, sous un sourire quoique pas si doux finalement.

— **Moi aussi je veux savoir.**

Cette voix visiblement amusée attira l'attention de tout le monde, le groupe fixait ce nouveau venu. Itachi était adossé dans l'embrassure de la porte, il arborait un visage mi- amusé, mi- accusateur.

— **Itachi ! S'exclama Naruto espérant que ce dernier prendrait leur défense, une once d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux. **

— **Tais-toi Naruto, Itachi est à moi,** lança le brun, visiblement jaloux et envoyant un petit coup de coude à Naruto en prime.

— **N'importe quoi ! T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Il me préfère.**

L'aîné soupira, il avait vu cette scène se produire un nombre incalculable de fois dans sa pauvre vie. Une de plus ou une de moins ne changerait pas grand chose. Avant de pouvoir en placer une, Kushina abaissa son poing, dans un grand fracas, sur la table basse.

— **Bon sang ! Arrêtez vos chamailleries et expliquez vous !** Hurla la rousse, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs, qui ne le serait pas ?

Les deux garçons ne pouvaient plus faire autrement, ils étaient bels et bien coincés. Sasuke, qui espérait qu'Itachi les auraient défendus par n'importe quel moyen, vit au contraire son frère dans le camp ennemi. Ce dernier n'avait rien fait, le sale traître ! Sans plus de cérémonie, ils s'exécutèrent, ne voulant pas attiser la colère venant de leur génitrices respectives. Une fois leur formidable récit dévoilé à la Terre entière, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils appréhendaient la réponse de leurs mères et surtout celle d'Itachi.

— **Na-ru-to...** Commença Kushina, avec une voix terriblement menaçante, **mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris bon sang ?! **

— **Allons, Kushina, ce n'est pas entièrement la faute de Naruto**, tenta Mikoto, et profitant pour porter un regard accusateur à son bien-aimé fils cadet.

Ce dernier, rencontrant le regard perçant de sa mère, ne pu s'empêcher de détourner vivement la tête, chose qu'il ne ferait pas d'habitude, évidement.

— **Mais...** Rétorqua Kushina.

— **Sasuke, tu as aussi ta part de responsabilité,** réprimanda Mikoto.

— **Et tout ça à cause de ta fierté, bravo petit frère**, soupira Itachi.

Le cadet baissa la tête, contre Itachi, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. L'aîné pouvait faire preuve d'une tendresse et d'une gentillesse extrêmes, mais lorsqu'il devenait sérieux, mieux valait rester raisonnable, oui, Itachi était n'était pas inoffensif, pas du tout. Sasuke tiqua, non seulement son frère n'était pas content de lui, mais le blondinet stupide était en train de pouffer de rire et cela, sans retenue ! C'était mettre de l'huile sur le feu là !

— **Naruto, n'oublie pas ce que ta mère ta dit, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?** Ajouta Itachi.

Naruto se calma sur-le-champ, se souvenant qu'il était aussi mêlé dans cette affaire. Il en était l'élément perturbateur d'ailleurs, et ça n'arrangeait pas les choses.

— **Itachi, je n'y crois pas, tu as donc plus d'autorité que moi ? Je suis outrée là**, souffla Kushina, dans un ton faussement indignée.

L'aîné esquissa un sourire à cette remarque. Profitant de la remontrance d'Itachi et ce coup-ci, pour la poire de Naruto, Sasuke arbora un sourire méprisant dans toute sa splendeur, oubliant pour le coup que lui-même venait de subir les remontrances de son aîné. Évidement, le blond ne resta pas de marbre, et réagit tout de suite.

— **C'est quoi ce sourire ?! J'te rappelle qu'Itachi t'as toi aussi reproché quelque chose à ce que je sache ! **

— **Hm ? Et alors ? **

« Et alors ? » C'était quoi cette réponse ?! C'était indigne de lui, lui Sasuke Uchiha ! Quelle horreur ! Mais c'était la réponse du dernier recours, c'était lorsque Sasuke était pris au dépourvu, phénomène qui arrivait plus que rarement. Il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix que de sortir cette réplique plus que minable. Cela servait à lui donner une seconde ouverture pour, par la suite, mieux enfoncer Naruto. Avant qu'ils ne puissent continuer dans leur joute verbale, Kushina reprit la situation en main.

— **Arrêtez tout de suite ! Sinon la punition sera bien pire. **

— **Punition ? Quelle punition ?** S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes gens, en cœur.

— **Et bien vous devrez enfiler des vêtements pour fille**, s'amusa Mikoto. Suite à ces dernières paroles, on pouvait voir le visage des deux fauteurs de trouble se décomposer dans une certaine frayeur, spectacle assez plaisant en soi.

— **Vous plaisantez ?** Se risqua Sasuke.

— **Mais pas du tout !** Répondit Mikoto avec un sourire faussement innocent.

— **Ah non, c'est hors de question !** Rétorqua le blondinet, outré d'un tel supplice.

— **Tu n'as pas le choix mon chéri ! **

— **Maman !** Se lamenta Naruto.

— **On ne reviendra pas sur notre décision, affrontez votre triste sort comme il se doit, comme des grands et assumez vos bêtises !** Déclara fièrement Kushina.

— **Qu'est ce qu'on attend ?** S'amusa Itachi, plus qu'impatient de voir la punition se réaliser.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'échapper à leur triste destin. Naruto et Sasuke se débattirent le plus qu'ils purent, et bien sûr, en vain. Leurs mères étaient déterminées à voir leurs chers enfants dans des accoutrements les plus humiliants possibles. Enfin, humiliants, cela dépendait du point de vue. Cette punition, ils s'en souviendraient toute leur vie, c'est sûr ils ne recommenceraient plus, oh oui, jamais plus.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? A la prochaine et portez vous bien d'ici là.<p> 


End file.
